The Legend Lives On
by Mystique She Devil
Summary: Set 20 years after the demise of Lord Voldemort. Another evil had risen and tested the powers of Harry Potter and friends and family. Their children would be playing key roles in defeating this evil. Will they rise to the challenge?
1. Default Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is my very first fan fiction that I've written and posted in the HP.com boards. It's still a work in progress, but is on its final stages. I thought I'd put it up here and share it with you guys, since I've put up some of my other ones. I hope that you will like it. By the way, as this was my first ff, my imagination ran wild with this one. Now that I looked back, there's a lot of well, cheesy stuff…sorry. But I still hope that y'alls will enjoy it. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER:**

As always, all the HP characters depicted in this fanfiction belong to JK Rowling. All others belong to me. I am not making any monetary profit from this fic. Just self-satisfaction.

**THE LEGEND LIVES ON******

**By:  Mystique She Devil**

**CHAPTER ONE: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

Sirius Potter woke up very excited. Today is his 11th birthday!!! And, unlike his other birthdays, he was looking forward to this one the most. This birthday was going to serve as a reunion of some sort between his parents, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Potter, and their best friends. Sirius have known them for a while now, having been best friends with their kids. Ronnie Weasley, Ron Weasley and Susan Bones-Weasley's son, was his bestest friend and "partner in crime." Then there was Alanna Longbottom, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley-Long bottom's daughter, Ronnie's first cousin, was his other best friend, who inherited her uncles' talent of being a very good prankster. Needless to say, they have gotten into their share of troubles and of course, laughs.

Yes, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. They have been dubbed as the "_fearsome three_" during their seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They, and especially Harry, were the ones responsible to the final demise of the most evil and darkest wizard ever known, Lord Voldemort. Sirius could not be more proud of his parents and Uncle Ron. He loved hearing the stories about how they defeated the dark wizard and all their adventures when they went to Hogwarts. He cannot wait for his turn. He got his official letter from the school just three days ago letting him know that he had been accepted. Harry and Hermione were so proud and happy for Sirius that they decided to have this birthday party/reunion today. And Ronnie and Alanna were going to be with him. He only hoped that they all get sorted into the same house - Gryffindor. The same house as were their parents, with the exception of Ronnie's mom, (she was in Hufflepuff).

"Sirius!! Are you awake yet?" his mom called from downstairs.   
  
"Yes, mom!" he replied. "Just gotta go to the loo, then I'll be right down."   
  
"Alright sweetie."   
  
"Hey, Sirius!! Don't fall in!" his dad called, laughing.   
  
"Harry!" 

  
"Aww c'mon, Mione! I was just joshing him," Harry mocked hurt.   
  
"Ha, ha Dad!" Sirius called back.   
  
Sirius went into the bathroom and about had a heart attack when something jumped up to his middle and darn near knocked the wind outta him.

"Dobby!" he cried. "What the heck did you do that for?!"   
  


"Sorry, young master Sirius, sir!" Dobby said, stammering, sinking back. "Dobby is just wanting to great the young master a happy birthday sir. And to give him his present."

   
"Thank you Dobby." Sirius said, slightly turning red. "You shouldn't have." 

  
He looked at the little house elf who was still kind of scared that he was going to get punished for scaring his master. Sirius saw this and he felt bad. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Dobby. It's just that you caught me off guard." Dobby looked up, with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Master need not apologize to Dobby sir," he said with a smile. "Dobby realizes that Dobby seems to have a bad habit of scaring people without knowing it sir." 

  
"Ain't that the truth!" a voice said. 

  
"Dad!"   
  


"Master Harry!" 

  
Harry Potter was standing by doorway of the bathroom, with his arms crossed on his chest, shoulder leaning against the doorframe, one leg crossed over the other, had come up to see what the commotion was about. He obviously had been watching and listening to his son and the house elf, with a smile on his face of course. 

  
"Sirius, your mom's waiting for you downstairs," Harry told his son, smiling. "You did promise to help her prepare for this party."

   
"I know Dad, and I will," Sirius said, smiling back to his dad. "But if you two don't mind," now scowling at both Harry and Dobby. "I just woke up, and I really need to go!"

   
Harry laughed and gave Sirius a hug. "Okay, okay! Don't get your underpants in a twist!" Harry joked as he dodged a mock punch from his son.

   
"Come on Dobby. Let's go help Hermione with breakfast." 

  
"Coming Master Harry." Dobby started to walk towards the door, when he stopped and reluctantly turned back to Sirius, and slowly held out his elfin little hands to the boy. "Happy birthday, Master Sirius," and then a small gold box with silver trimmings and bow magically appeared.

 "Wow!" exclaimed Sirius.

 "For my favorite master!" Dobby said beaming. 

  
"Hey! I thought _I_ was your favorite!" Harry said pretending to be hurt.   
  
"Y-yes sir. Of course you are sir!! I just meant...," shrieked Dobby and without warning, he started to slam his head against the wall. 

  
"Stop Dobby!" Harry and Sirius both yelled.

"I was just joking Dobby!" Harry yelled over Sirius and Dobby shrieking and the sound of Dobby's head hitting the wall. However, Dobby was really getting into it. He only stopped when....

"Just what is going on here?" came a very excited, if not the least bemused voice.

   
"Hi honey," said Harry meekly not wanting to look up.   
  
"Harry James Potter!" started Hermione. "_Why is Dobby banging his head on the wall?"   
  
"And what is that box Sirius?" in the same voice. A voice with a tone that said, "_You better have a good answer or else_."   
  
"Umm, hiya mum. Dobby gave me a present!" Sirius replied with a big grin on his face, and a look that said, "_I hope I don't get my hide chewed off before I'd had the chance to go pee!"   
_  
"It's my fault honey," Harry said, getting up, now that Dobby stopped hurting himself. "I guess I'd just forgotten how sensitive Dobby is."   
  
"What in blazes did you say, or do for that matter, to poor Dobby?" Hermione asked, left eyebrow raised.   
  
"Sorry miss, it's not Master Harry's fault," Dobby said before Harry could reply. "Just Dobby forgetting that he serves a better family now."_

"Oh Dobby, no need to cover up for this big galoot of a man here!" said Hermione, feeling sorry for the house elf. "Why don't we let Sirius open his present from you okay?"   
  
With this Dobby's face lit up and looked longingly to Sirius. Sirius let out a small whoop, sat on the floor, and gingerly started taking off the wrappings off the box. When he pulled out the content of the box, his eyes started to swell.   
  
"It's a scarf!" he said gleefully.   
  
The scarf was made out of scarlet and gold wool, with white fringes in the end. It said Sirius' name on one end, and the Gryffindor crest on the other.   
  
"Dobby this is great!" exclaimed Sirius. He then stood up and gave the surprised elf a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you!"   
  
"Oh it was nothing, sir" said Dobby, obviously embarrassed, but glad nonetheless.   
  
"That's very beautiful, Dobby!" beamed Hermione. 

"Yeah, excellent Dobby!" said Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. He fondly remembers the Christmas and birthday presents Dobby have given and still gives him. He now has a very vast collection of homemade Dobby socks.

"Dobby, would you mind helping me with breakfast?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Not all ma'am,' Dobby answered. "You shouldn't even have to ask. I'll meet you downstairs masters and mistress." With a bow and smile, Dobby left.   
  
"Now you two, hurry along. We still have a lot to do, you know." Hermione rounded on the two men of her life. "The Weasleys will be here soon."   
  
"Okay Mione, let's go." Harry said putting an arm around her waist and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

   
"Sirius, better hurry. You don't want Ronnie seeing you still in your night clothes or he'll be tormenting until you have your own kids!" Harry said to his son, winking at him.   
  
"Well, I would've been done already if wasn't for some untimely _interruptions!" Sirius said, crossing his arms on his chest. "Now may I please have a bit of privacy, before I really humiliate myself?" he said with more of urgency.   
  
Harry and Hermione laughed and then giving Sirius hugs and kisses left him to do his "_private_" things._

"Honestly Harry, Sirius is growing up to be more and more like you!" Hermione said once they reached their massive kitchen.   
  
"What, you mean devilishly handsome and brave?" Harry asked, with amusement and a grin that still melted Hermione's heart.   
  
"No. I mean ornery and easily scared by an intimidating woman," she said, mockingly.   
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked, wide-eyed. "And just who might be the ornery and intimidating woman?" He ducked just in time just as Hermione chucked a roll towards his face.   
  
They were still laughing when something crashed into their kitchen window.

Sirius stopped buttoning up his shirt for a moment to look at himself at the mirror. He was a skinny boy, who inherited his father's forever and permanently untidy hair and emerald green eyes, along with that very charming smile that could melt an iceberg. He does not wear glasses like his dad used to when Harry was growing up (he had switched to contacts). Sirius had perfect vision, just like his mother from whom he inherited his great intellect and great fondness and love for reading. So much so that he'd practically read half of the books in their vast library, that his dad, Harry, had set up for Hermione as their first wedding anniversary gift. Sirius shook and laughed. 

"I am the luckiest boy alive!" he told his reflection, who smiled back at him. And with that, he finished getting dressed and headed toward his door to go join his parents for breakfast.

"What was that?" Hermione asked Harry, with a hint of fear in her voice.

   
"I don't know, but I'll go check it out," answered Harry. Hermione nodded her head in reply.   
  


Harry walked over to the window above the kitchen sink and undid the latch to open it outward. He looked out to see what had hit the window. He looked up, left and right, but saw nothing. But, just as he was about to stick his head back in, he looked down on the ground to see a mass of unruly feathers that were sticking up every which way.

   
"Errol?' Harry half exclaimed, half asked.

   
"_Errol_? You mean Arthur and Molly Weasley's old owl, Errol?" Hermione asked, very surprised.

Just then, the owl who was very dizzy from the crash and tired from the trip, flew into the open window, only to land head first into the sink. To normal people this would have been a very funny sight. However, the look on Harry and Hermione's faces were not of amusement, but more of concern. Errol had been the Weasleys' owl from as far back as they can remember. Harry and Hermione were quite astonished that Errol was still able to fly and deliver posts, much less alive!

   
"Harry, get him out of there, quickly," Hermione said. "Put him on the counter."

Harry picked up Errol and tried to straighten out his feathers, while Hermione got a bowl of water and some bacon bits. She set them down on the counter, and as soon as Harry reached the counter, Errol dived into the bowl and pecked hungrily at the bacon bits. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other, shaking their heads at the same time, smiling. 

  
"Poor Errol," Hermione sighed. Just then, she finally noticed the piece of parchment tied to one of its legs. She untied the parchment, unrolled it, and started to read the letter out loud.   
  


_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Sirius, _

_  
Hello dears!  Just a note to let you know, that we have decided to just Apparate to your house from here. Therefore, we will be arriving around __10 a.m.__ Saturday, instead of __3 p.m.__ We felt that this would be the easier way for us to get there instead of Floo powder. You know that we are a bit too old to be spun and twisted around like that! So since we'll be there earlier, we could help out in the preparations for the party and we can also spend some time with our grandson, the birthday boy. See you soon!   
  
_

_With love,   
Arthur and Molly   
_  
  


"Alright! Grandpa and Grandma will be here in a half an hour!" exclaimed a very happy and excited Sirius, which gave Harry and Hermione quite a start since they did not hear him come in to the kitchen.   
  


Harry could not help but smile at his son who was wearing the biggest grin on his face. Arthur and Molly Weasley were Ron and Ginny's parents, not Harry's. However, since Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he'd become very close to them. And, since he grew up not knowing his own parents, he had sort of "_adopted_" the Weasleys as his family. The feelings were mutual, of course. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had considered Harry as one of their own children, and still did. That was why Sirius had grown up calling them his grandparents.

"SIRIUS WOLFGANG POTTER! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Hermione, but with a big smile on her face.

   
"Sorry, mum! Just got a bit excited," said Sirius. "It's just that I've missed them so much! I haven't seen them since...since..."

   
"Since July 31st, which was _only_ three weeks ago," Harry finished for him, laughing. 

  
"Well it seemed like ages ago!" 

  
"Well you'd best eat your breakfast son," Hermione said. "It's not very good cold is it?" 

  
"Okay mum." Sirius walked over to the corner breakfast nook and slid down towards the middle. Harry and Hermione followed suit and slid in on either side of him.

   
"Where's Dobby?" Sirius asked, looking around. "Is he not having breakfast with us?"

   
"Oh he'll be along shortly dear," Hermione answered. She looked lovingly at her son. "_Just like his father, always thinking of_ _others first_," she thought to herself. "_He really cares for Dobby, and Dobby cares for him. And why shouldn't they? Dobby has helped take care of him since he was born. And nobody what anybody says, Dobby IS and always will be a member of this family_."

Hermione was shaken out of her reverie when she heard Harry calling her name. 

"What? Oh..." she stammered.

   
"I said are you alright?" Harry asked, very concerned.

   
"Yeah, mum, you seemed so out of it just now," Sirius added.

   
"Oh you two stop fussing! I'm fine!" she scolded them. 

  
Just then, as if on cue, Dobby walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a very cute and colorful outfit that Hermione had made for him last Christmas. Dobby, being an elf, looked almost like a little Muggle child. Well of course, besides the fact that he's got a long pointy nose, eyes the size of tennis balls, and ears that look like bat wings. He was wearing a very cute checkered, long-sleeved pullover shirt and really small pants. Harry had conjured him some shoes that came out matching his clothes. Dobby looked pretty snappy for a house-elf. Dobby walked under the table and climbed onto the seat next to Sirius, where he always sat and joined the family to finally have their breakfast. Halfway through their food, Harry looked at Dobby and asked him a question.

"Dobby, why do you insist on calling us 'masters and mistress'? 

  
Dobby looked up and shyly answered, "Dobby has been saying _'masters and mistress' his entire life sir." _

  
"Yeah but Dobby, you're with _us_ now! You're a _member_ of our family!" Hermione interjected, smiling. "You have been for 20 years now!" 

  
Dobby looked at his family, with teary eyes, smiling but not knowing what to say. They have told him repeatedly to call them by their first names.

   
"And Dobby, you are like a brother to me!" Sirius said, very proudly. And that's what all it took. Dobby jumped up, gave Sirius a very tight hug around the neck, and started crying. Sirius started crying also. 

"I love you Dobby!" he said, hugging the little elf back.

   
"And Dobby loves you too, Master Sirius!" Then he gasped, "Ooops! I mean Sirius!"

With that they all started laughing. The rest of the meal was very happy. They were still laughing and talking when they heard two POPS right outside the kitchen door. 

  
"They're here!" shouted Sirius. He got up from his seat, stepped over a shocked Harry, and ran out towards the living room. Harry, Hermione, and Dobby were laughing at this when they heard Sirius scream...

Harry and Hermione, wands out, burst through the door, followed by a very scared Dobby. What they saw shocked them. Sirius was floating in mid air in what looked like a giant glowing bubble. Two cloaked and hooded figures were pointing their wands at him and seemed to be concentrating on a spell. 

  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry and Hermione shouted at the time. Their spell caught the two figures off guard. Their wands flew out of their hands and were caught by Dobby, as they were slammed, unconscious, into the wall.

  
"FINITE INCANTATEM!" Hermione said, pointing a very shaky hand at the bubble holding her son. A flash of starry white light came out of her wand and made the bubble disappear. Harry had barely caught Sirius before he landed on the hardwood floor. Dobby in the meantime had conjured up some ropes to tie up the intruders, along with some gags around their mouths, using his own elfish magic. Hermione ran up to her son and gave him a bone-crushing hug, with tears welling up in her eyes.

   
"Oh Sirius! Are you alright?" she asked him. 

  
"Just a bit shaken Mum," Sirius said shakily. He let go of her and walked over to the two still unconscious, bound, and gagged figures against the wall.

   
"Who do you reckon they are dad?" he asked. Harry looking furious did not answer. 

  
"We'll ask them when they come to," he said through gritted teeth. Just then, they heard two more POPS behind them. They turned, wands out, to see two very shocked red headed elderly couple.

**~*~*~**

**A/N**

That's all of Chapter 1. Please review. If you have any constructive criticism, please leave it. They'd be most appreciated. Even though I believe that I've improved my skills since I started, I could still use a lot of help with it. Thank you for reading. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: The Children of the A...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is the first part of Chapter 2. I hope that you like it.

**~*~*~**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE CHILDREN OF THE ABYSS**

The Potters, Weasleys, and Dobby sat in the living room drinking some tea, while they wait for the two uninvited "guests" to come to.   
  
"Harry, you don't suppose that they are Death Eaters, do you?" Hermione asked, finally breaking the silence.

   
"No, Mione, they are not" Harry answered. "I checked their arms, and there is no sign of the Dark Mark anywhere."

   
"But the Death Eaters have all been either caught and imprisoned or died when you defeated Voldemort!" Mrs. Weasley pointed out. 

  
"Right Molly, dear," Arthur Weasley said. "Right you are."

   
"But then _who_ are they?" Sirius asked, perplexed. Just then, they heard two muffled moans.

.   
"Well, they seem to be waking up," Harry said. "Let's go find out shall we?" 

  
The group walked over to the intruders with wands at the ready. Sirius, being still underage, and not yet have a wand, was behind the four adults. Dobby, who had been standing guard over the two captives, stepped back, after removing their gags. Harry, upon reaching them, bent down and pushed back their hoods. They were both males, who seemed to be about in their late twenties, with platinum blond hair, and pale faces. And, once they opened up their eyes, he saw that they had black eyes. Harry was taken aback by this. The two men looked up, blinking their eyes, squinting up at Harry, as if trying to focus on to him.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY SON?!" Harry bellowed, making the men jump.

   
"Harry calm down," Hermione said. "You are not going to get any answers by biting their heads off!" Harry just glared at the two men, who sunk back against the wall, terrified.   
  
"DAD!" Sirius shrieked.

   
"Oh my!" gasped Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had been so furious, that he did not even realize that he had started to glow. He looked like he was engulfed in flames, and his eyes had turned from their brilliant emerald green to a menacing silver. No wonder the two men were cowering back, with terrified looks on their faces.

   
The last time Harry had glowed like this, was twenty years ago. 

_The Death Eaters had captured his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and were torturing them to the brink of death. Harry was so angry with the Death Eaters, scared for his friends, and loathed Voldermort with a passion. All these emotions all rolled up into one very powerful feeling. The red, yellow, orange, and white light surrounded him out of nowhere and gave him an immense courage that he did not knew he possessed.   
  
"INFINDE STRACTUM!" a spell that he did not even know that he knew, came out of his mouth. This spell, that was just supposed to knock someone off their feet, had, with all the emotions that Harry was feeling, came out more powerful. Not only were the Death Eaters knocked off their feet, their wands were expelled from their hands, shattering in mid-air. They were all blown away from Ron and Hermione, and landed on the ground, dead._

But, not this time. Harry was calm. The only emotion running through his veins was fury. Nevertheless, the way he looked and the way the light surrounded him, he looked like he can break these two intruders in half by just snapping his fingers. Hermione, afraid of what would happen, as she remembered that certain incident all too well, nervously approached her husband.

  
"Harry?" she called. "Harry, it's okay, honey. They are not going to do anything." 

  
"Dad, please!" Sirius said, choking back tears.

   
Upon hearing his wife and son pleading, Harry eased up. The flaming light faded, but he still had fury in his eyes. Even with the light gone, Harry's eyes were still silver. 

  
"Now then," Arthur Weasley spoke up. "I suggest you two start talking before my son here lose his temper again! And believe you me, you don't want that to happen!" he said with complete seriousness in his voice. The two men just nodded meekly, not wanting to look at Harry. 

  
And just as one of them was about to say something, a flash of light engulfed the room, the Potters, Weasleys and Dobby look away, arms crossed over their eyes to shield them from the bright light. They heard the men let out blood curdling screams.

And just as it appeared, the light vanished. When they turned to look back at the captives, Hermione let out a shriek. Right where the two men had been sitting, their robes lay in a crumpled heap, not entirely covering what looked for certain to be ashes on the floor. Something, or someone, had killed those two men to stop them from talking. Harry walked over to the pile of ashes. As he was about to touch one of the crumpled robes, they heard a very sinister laugh and ice-cold voice.

"_SIRIUS POTTER WILL BECOME A CHILD OF THE ABYSS!"_

And then ... silence.

The family decided to wait until after the party before they tell anybody about this morning's unexpected events. Today was, Sirius' 11th birthday after all. All that were invited will be staying at the Potter Mansion for the remainder of the summer. The situation would be, and everyone agreed, discussed after everyone's had a good time. They don't want the day's nightmare to taint the rest of Sirius' day.   
  
Therefore, for the next few hours, the group set out to finish preparing for the party. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Dobby retreated to the kitchen to finish cooking the meals. Mrs. Weasley was an excellent cook. Hermione could cook, but she's keen into taking leaves out of Mrs. Weasley's book when she wanted to do better than normal.

   
Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Sirius were out in the back garden setting up. Mr. Weasley transformed the Potters' ordinary Muggle patio set into one big, elegant banquet table that could easily seat about fifty people. Then he put a charm on it to expand for extra unexpected, but _welcomed guests. Harry conjured up a giant canopy to cover the table. Then he bewitched the ceiling to change in to a bright starry night, complete with constellations and shooting stars, when the sun went down. Harry smiled. He purposely left out the moon. His very old friend, Remus Lupin, was a bit sensitive about it. _

Sirius just sat back and watched his father and grandpa performed magic. But even though he was hiding it well, he couldn't get that mysterious voice's message out of his head. 

"What did it mean, '_A child of the ABYSS'_? What's the _ABYSS_?" 

He made a mental note to check the library as soon as possible. Sirius shook himself from those thoughts, and tried to be happy. 

"It's my birthday!" he said to himself. "All the family and friends that I love will be here to celebrate with me!" 

With a smile, he laid down on the grass, putting his hands under his head, using them as some sort of pillow. He closed his eyes, and just laid there, soaking up the warmth of the weather. He was almost asleep, when something big and hairy landed on him, and he felt something wet glide his face.

"Gerroffme!" he tried to yell. "DAD! GRANDPA! HELP!" 

  
Harry and Mr. Weasley ran over to Sirius with their wands out, fear and anger on their faces. 

  
"It better not be them again!" Harry muttered angrily, while running to rescue his son.

   
When they got up to where Sirius was at, they stopped in their tracks, and bursted out laughing at the sight of Sirius still struggling to get free from whatever was attacking him. 

  
"What the heck are you two laughing at?" he yelled. "Come help me!" 

  
"Get off me!" and one big push he managed to get the thing off him. 

Sirius tried to get up and looked at where the laughter was coming from. Harry and Mr. Weasley were both on the ground doubled up laughing and pointing at him and his attacker. He turned his face to look and met two black eyes and a wet nose.

His fear must have been evident on his face, because to his surprise, the dog started to lick him, again.   
  
"EWWW!" Sirius said, and started to laugh, in spite of himself.   
  
"I guess you're not in a very imminent danger son," Harry said. Sirius looked up to his father who still had a big grin on his face, which was flushed from laughing so hard. Mr. Weasley was next to him with his hand on his side, and trying to stifle a laugh.   
  
"Dad! You got me a pet"   
  
"Er, no, Sirius," Harry said, still laughing. "That's not exactly a '_pet_'."   
  
"Then where did this dog come from?" Sirius asked, puzzled.   
  
"Sirius, meet my godfather, and your namesake," Harry replied, with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Huh?" Sirius said, now very confused. He looked at the dog once again. It gave him one last lick in the face and stepped back. And, to Sirius' shock and bewilderment, the dog transformed into a man.   
  
"Whoa!" was all he could say.   
  
"Hiya Sirius Wolfgang Potter!" the man said. "I am Sirius Black, you're father's godfather."   
  
"Wha...? How? Huh?!" Sirius stuttered.   
  
Harry, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley started laughing again.   
  
"Your Uncle Sirius is an '_Animagus_', Sirius," Harry told him, smiling.   
  
"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to do that?"   
  
The men started to laugh again.   
  
"In due time, Sirius," Sirius told the boy, with a smile that reached his eyes. "In due time."   
  
"Sirius Black!" a voice called.

They all turned to look at the location of that voice. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were both walking over towards the group.   
  
"Hermione! Mrs. Weasley!" Sirius called back, meeting them halfway. When they all met, Sirius gave each woman a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Oh, Sirius! I've told you to just call me 'Molly'," Mrs. Weasley said to him as they hugged.   
  
"Alright. How are you doing Molly?" Sirius asked. "Long time no see."   
  
"I'm doing just fine dear, just fine," Molly answered, smiling at him.   
  
"And, Hermione!" Sirius said, eyes twinkling. "You look smashing as always!" He gave her a hug, a little bit longer than he has to.   
  
"Thank you Sirius," Hermione said, beaming. "You don't look too bad yourself."   
  
"Okay, Okay! Break it up! That's my wife!" Harry said with mock jealousy, but smiling.   
  
"I was wondering when you're going to say something!" Sirius said, laughing.   
  
"I don't know. I kinda liked it!" Hermione said, winking at Sirius.   
  
"Hey!" Harry said, pretending to be hurt, but joined the laughter with everyone.   
  
They all went back into the house in high spirits. Little Sirius, still in awe that his "uncle" Sirius can transform himself into a dog, was bombarding him with questions.   
  
"What do you have to do to learn that?"   
"Do they teach that at Hogwarts?"   
"Can you teach me?"   
  
"Whoa son!" Sirius said, laughing. "It's not that easy to be an Animagus. It takes years to learn and perfect it!"   
  
"Oh!" said little Sirius, a little dejected. Then he turned to Harry. "Are you an Animagus Dad?"   
  
"Yeah, actually I am," Harry said, smiling.   
  
"Your father can turn into two animals, Sirius," Hermione said, very proudly. "A lion and a phoenix bird."   
  
"Really?" asked Sirius, wide-eyed.   
  
"Yep! And the only known wizard alive, or dead, that can do that!" Sirius Black proclaimed, with as much pride as Hermione.   
  
'Well believe me Sirius, dear," Molly added. "He is the best Animagus there is!"   
  
"Along with being the most powerful!" Arthur Weasley chimed in.   
  
Harry blushed from all the praises that he's getting from his family.   
  
"Gosh Dad!" exclaimed Sirius. "You're the coolest!" Everyone laughed.   
  
"Can you show me?" Sirius asked his father, excitedly. "Man! I can't wait to tell Ronnie and Alanna!"   
  
"Well why don't I show you guys together later?" Harry said, smiling.   
  
"Really? Cool!" Sirius said, running up to his dad and putting him into a bear hug. "I love you Dad!"   
  
"I love you too, Sirius!" Harry said, hugging his son back.   
  
Just then, they heard the fireplace start crackling.

They all turned to look at the green flame that appeared and then heard a series of 'BOOMS!' Ronnie Weasley appeared, followed by his mother, Susan, and then his dad, Ron.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Ron called out. "Where's the birthday boy?" Sirius ran up to him and gave him a hug.   
  
"Hiya, Uncle Ron!" Then he turned to Susan. "Hello, Aunt Sue!" And, finally, "Yo, Ronnie!" 

They ran up to each other, and made a little jump, bumped each other on their bellies, and hugged. The adults laughed at the two best friends.   
  
"Hey Ron, we never did anything like that when we their age!" Harry said.   
  
"No, we just shook hands," Ron said, shaking his head. "Kids now a days!"   
  
Just then, the fireplace started to crackle again. This time, the people that appeared were the Longbottoms, Neville, Ginny, and Alanna.   
  
"Uncle Neville! Aunt Ginny!" Sirius called, giving them hugs.   
  
"Hey Sirius!" Neville said. And ruffling Sirius' already messy hair, added "My, you look just like your dad when I first met him!"   
  
"Hi gorgeous!" Ginny said. "Happy birthday!"   
  
"Happy birthday, buddy!" Alanna said, extending her hand to Sirius, with a mischievous smile. Sirius, a little puzzled, shrugged his shoulders, and went to shake her hand.   
  
"BUZZ!"

"OWWW!" Sirius yelped, jumping back, holding his hand, smoking from the contact and his hair standing on end from the shock. "What in blazes was that?"   
  
Alanna doubled up laughing. 

"It's just a little buzzer, Sirius," holding up her hands. She's holding a little gadget about the size of a strawberry. "When I went to Muggle London the other day with Uncles Fred and George, we went to a local joke shop and I saw this. They tried it and thought it was hilarious!! I begged them to get it for me. And when we got home we put a charm on it so it'll work in the wizarding world."   
  
"ALANNA MINERVA LONGBOTTOM!" shrieked Ginny. Her face was turning as red as her hair. "What were you thinking? Oooh, when I get a hold of those two Wheezys!"  

Alanna put the gadget away, afraid her mom would hex her, if she didn't.   
  
"Sorry mum," she said meekly.   
  
"Oh you will be!"   
  
"Oh lighten up Ginny! It was just a joke," Neville smiled at his daughter. But the smile faded, when she saw Ginny's face.   
  
"Do not encourage her Neville!"   
  
Just then, they heard some popping noises coming from the other end of the room.

Harry turned, wand in hand, with a determined look on his face. When he saw who just appeared in his house, he let out a relieved sigh.   
  
"Happy birthday, Sirius!" the newcomers shouted in unison. There stood Fred and George, the Weasley twins, and their wives, Parvati and Padma, who incidentally, like their husbands, were twins.   
  
"Hi guys!" Sirius said, running up and giving each a hug. A series of "hi's" and "hello's" and "how are you doing?" went on for a couple of minutes. However, when Fred and George saw Ginny, they kind of stepped back.   
  
"Uh, hiya, little sister!" George said.   
  
"Um, why the sour look, Ginny?" Fred asked.   
  
"Fred and George Weasley," Ginny said, through gritted teeth. "We'll talk later." And with that, she turned to her sisters-in-law. "Hi girls!"   
  
"Hi Ginny! Lovely to see you again," Parvati said, hugging her.   
  
"Hey, Gins!" Padma said, hugging her too. Then with a loud whisper, "Go get 'em girl!" 

Fred and George, who obviously, along with everybody else, heard, looked at each other nervously.   
  
"Uh-oh!" they both said at the same time.   
  
"Should we run for it, Fred?" George asked his twin.   
  
"I don't think we can Disapparate fast enough, George!" Fred said. Everyone laughed, well except for Ginny.

"No you can't!" Arthur Weasley said, matter-of-factly. "You two know that your sister is very good at cursing people. If you two don't watch it, she'll hex you into kingdom come!"   
  
Everyone agreed with Arthur, but all tried not to laugh at the twins who looked very terrified, of their little sister, no less.   
  
"Sorry Ginny!" Fred and George said at the same time, not looking at her.   
  
"You know, if it wasn't that today is Sirius' birthday, I would have given you the worst possible hexes I could muster," Ginny said very seriously. "But beings we are all going to be here for the remainder of the summer I suggest you two BEHAVE!!"

  
Fred and George nodded. They know all too well that Ginny meant business. They found out about it in her third year and their last, at Hogwarts.   
  
They had replaced her shampoo with their own brand of "hair care." The "shampoo" made Ginny's hair stand on end and shout out nasty remarks to anyone who made a comment on it. It had caused 75 points to be taken from Gryffindor House when Ginny's hair told off Professor Severus Snape, then the Potions Master that he _'is an ugly humanoid troll with hair so_ _greasy, it could fuel a Muggle's automobile!'_ and had given Ginny a two-week detention. Ginny was so furious with her brothers, that she vowed to get revenge on them for what they did to her. She worked on a curse for a month. The spell had attached them both at the hip and stayed that way for a long while. They had a hard time of it too, as they had to do everything together. They had to make a special bathroom and toilet for the twins. Everyone in the school thought it was very funny, but they never pulled another prank again...well not on Ginny, anyway.   
  
"Well serves you two right!" Parvati spoke up.   
  
"Ginny believe me, those two got their ears told off by us when we found out about it!" Padma added. "We would have told you, but they begged us not to and promised they won't do it again."   
  
"And we figured that you would definitely punish them when you find out." Parvati said, giving their husbands a look that said '_We told you so_!'   
  
"Oh boy, are they going to get it!" Ron said, shuddering. "You two should've known better!"   
  
"Wouldn't wanna be in your shoes!" Neville said, stammering.   
  
Just then, they heard another series of 'POPS!'

Sirius Black noticed that Harry had tensed up again and grabbed for his wand. 

"_Something is up_," he thought to himself. "_I'll ask him later._"   
  
The new visitors were Fleur Delacour-Krum, and her husband, Viktor. Everyone greeted the new arrivals and after a few minutes of small talk, Dobby emerged from the kitchen and announced that the feast was ready.   
  
"Alright!" Sirius and Ronnie shouted together, giving each other a high five.   
  
"Just like their fathers!" Hermione, Ginny, and Susan said at the same time.   
  
"Hey!" Harry and Ron cried out together. They looked at each other and started laughing.   
  
"I reckon they're right, mate," Ron said to Harry.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked him, eyebrows raised. "_YOU _can eat like a horse!"   
  
Everyone agreed and laughed again. As they were about to go out to the garden, Sirius stopped.   
  
"Wait!" he cried. "Where are Uncle Draco and Serena?"

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Hermione. "I almost forgot about them!"   
  
"I wonder where they are?" Harry asked, puzzled. "One thing about Malfoy, he's always punctual."   
  
"Maybe just running late," Ron chimed in. "Serena is a girl, you know?"   
  
"Well maybe we should check it out," Sirius Black put in.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry said. "I'll go to the fireplace now."   
  
Harry went over to the fireplace and grabbed some white powder in a pewter next to it. He threw it into the flames, and waited for the color to change to white. When it did, he bent down and spoke.

 "Draco? Serena? It's Harry. Are you there?" He waited, but there's no response.   
  
"That's odd. Seems nobody's home," Harry said after a minute. He stood up and faced the others. "I'm going over there. It's not like Draco to not send an owl if he's not coming."   
  
"You're right, Harry," Ron said. "I'll go with you."   
  
"Me too," Black said. "I have a bad feeling about this."   
  
"Alright, everyone. We'll be right back," Harry said. With that, the three Disapparated.

**~*~*~**

There you go. I'll put up the next part of this Chapter soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
